Lost and Found
by nikki-browneyes
Summary: Jack is told some infomation that can change the rest of his life. What will he do with it? How can Z help him find his way? And will Broodwing spoil it or will Sky beat him to the punch? AU
1. Quiet

Disclaimer: You know it, but I'm going to repeat it. Power Rangers don't belong to me….yada, yada, yada. Although I wish Jack did.

* * *

**_Lost & Found_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Bridge looked up from his comic. "It's quiet, really quiet, especially for Gruumm." He blew out a breath and then whispered. "Too quiet."

Sky rolled his eyes. "We get it Bridge."

"I'm just saying that I get the feeling that he's planning something."

Jack smirked. "When is he not planning something?"

"I mean planning something big."

"Well, we'll just have to be ready for it." Sky put his book down and stood up. "Who's up for some extra training?"

All the rangers either looked around the room or in Bridge's case back to the comic he was reading.

* * *

Dr. Kat Manx made her way to the command centre, the heart of Space Patrol Headquarters, with two red disks in her hand. With all the attacks Gruumm had sent their way, she along with Doggie Cruger had not had time to share the important information she held in her grasp.

As Kat neared the command centre the automatic door opened to reveal to all who were already stationed in the room of the new presence about to enter.

Kat walked straight over to the Commander. "I wish we did this earlier."

"As do I Kat. But with the Earth in danger there was never a good time. At least know we have a break in fighting now. An opportunity to tell him."

"How do you think he will take it? He's gone so long without knowing, he might not want to pursue it."

"Well we won't know until we tell him. No matter how he takes it, he deserves to know." Cruger opened up a com-link. "Cadet Landers, please report to the command centre."

* * *

Z looked at Jack when she heard the announcement. "What did you do Jack?"

"Nothing." Jack stood up. "Maybe Cruger has an assignment for me. I'll c-ya later." With that he left the rec room as the other rangers looked on.

* * *

AN: So what do you think so far? Review and let me know. 


	2. Reactions

AN: Sorry that the last chapter was a bit short and I haven't posted in a long while. I've just started working full time and I'm trying to get used to not having as much time to do my own thing as I used to.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one. **_Blue Eyed Dragon Girl, garnetred, Islandgurlie12, Mony19, jkeoni, Skye and SpookyandLumpy: _**Keep reading to find out what it is.

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Jack efficiently made his way to the command centre of the SPD base. Part of him felt nervous, wondering what he had done to be asked to see Doggie Cruger. _'I've followed protocol, defeated and brought criminals in. Sky and I are even getting on better than we used to'._ Jack shook the nervous thoughts from his mind and thought about the good. _'On the other hand Cruger might have a mission for me or a pay rise.'_ The last brought a smile to Jack's face.

On approaching the command centre the automatic doors slid open. Jack stopped walking and took in what was in front of him. The first thing Jack noticed was how empty the room was. It was usually bustling with cadets at each console. But now the only people there were Kat, Doggie and himself. The smile slowly faded. _'Ok, it must be bad.'_

Doggie and Kat looked towards the door when they heard it open. After deciding to call Jack, Commander Cruger relieved everyone from their stations to give Jack, Kat and himself some privacy.

Cruger held his hands behind his back. "Cadet Landors, please come in."

Hesitantly Jack entered the room, letting the door slide shut behind him. Silence filled the room which made Jack nervousness reach another level. It rose with each silent second like a thermometers gage.

Commander Cruger stepped forward. "Please Cadet…Jack, take a seat."

"With all due respect Sir I'd like to keep standing." Jack kept to attention. _'At least he called me Jack and not Cadet Landors. My heart can stop pounding now.'_ When it didn't Jack blew out a breath.

"As you wish." Commander Cruger brought his hands from behind his back along with the two red disks Kat brought him and a brown folder. "Jack as you know, your parents were a part of SPD before you were born." Jack nodded and Commander Cruger continued. "On these disks and in this folder is information on your parents and their families. We would've given this to you sooner, but with all that's happened we couldn't find the right time."

Jack took the items from his Commanding officer and opened the folder. "Do they know where I am?"

"Only that you're alive and well." Kat said. "They were looking for you when you were on the streets but authorities couldn't keep a hold of you long enough to bring you in. We thought it should be up to you to tell them where you are, whenever you're ready to communicate with them or even meet them."

Jack smiled when he thought about the times when he evaded anyone who tried to catch him, but he looked up when he heard the words 'meet them'. He didn't feel ready. Jack's thoughts traveled to Z. How would she feel about it? They'd been together for so long on the streets, they were like brother and sister but now Jack held his blood family's information in his hands.

Once again silence reigned in the room, but this time it was Doggie and Kat who were waiting for Jack to talk.

* * *

Z tapped her finger against the bed she was sitting on. Jack had been in the Command centre for a while and she had heard no word from anyone about his meeting with the Commander being over. Z stood up and was just about to leave the room when Jack finally arrived.

"Z," Jack looked surprised. He was going to find her as soon as he had some time to himself to think about the new information he received "How long have you been in my room?"

"Why? Got something to hide?" Z joked. The comment flew right past Jack as he sat down on his bed heavily. Z's eyes softened as she noticed the look on Jack's face. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Commander Cruger just gave me information on my family."

"Really? Wow." Z hugged Jack. "I mean that's really cool…isn't it?"

"Yeah it's great, I think."

Z pulled away and folded her arms. "Jack what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I've gotten this far without them. I don't really need them now."

"Do you truly believe that? If I were in your position I'd want to meet them, find out what they're like, my heritage."

"But Z you're my family."

"And I'll always be there for you bro, but you need to do this. I know I don't feel completely whole without my family. At least sleep on it before making a decision. Please?"

"Sure."

Sensing that Jack needed to be alone, Z left his room all the while hoping that Jack would make the right decision.

* * *

Later that night, Jack lay down on his bed, rested the folder on his pillow and flicked through the pages. 


	3. Excuses

Disclaimer: You know it, but I'm going to repeat it. Power Rangers don't belong to me….yada, yada, yada. Although I wish Jack did.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Next day**_

Bridges mouth fell open. "No way."

Sydney smiled. "That's so cool."

"So what's he going to do about it?" Sky enquired.

Z shrugged. "He's thinking about what to do with his new found information. I hope he…" Z stopped talking when she saw Jack enter the room. "Hey Jack. How's it going?"

Jack kept silent until he reached his friends. He sat down and sighed. "I guess you've all heard about what Cruger and Kat told me last night."

Syd bombarded Jack with questions and didn't waste a breath between each one. "So what information were you given on your family? Where do they live? Are you going to contact them?"

"Well my father was an only child and his parents live in Vancouver, Canada, where he was born. My mom was from Blue Bay Harbor. The rest of her family still resides there which includes her parents and two half brothers' along with nieces and nephews."

"That sounds cool. You should contact them." Bridge paused. "You are going to contact them, aren't you?"

"When I lost my parents I wanted to have a close family so much. Now, I don't know. I'm doing fine on my own and I don't really need them, especially when I have Z and you guys. They know I'm safe and that's all that matters." Jack got up to get something to eat, leaving his shocked friends at the table.

Syd nudged Z to go over and talk to Jack. As Z left the table Syd turned to her two remaining. "So what do you think Sky? You've been pretty quiet."

Sky shrugged. "It's up to Jack what he wants to do. We can't force him into contacting them."

"I thought that you of all people would understand about the importance of family."

"For all we know Jack could be in for a let down if he contacts them. How do we know that they are good people?"

"Why are you being so negative about this?" Bridge asked.

"Have either of you heard of his family searching for him after his parents died?"

"No, but it doesn't mean they didn't." Bridge said.

* * *

Zgently laid her hand on her best friends shoulder. "Jack you've got to think about this some more." 

"No Z. Why are can't you just leave it?"

"Because, I would do anything to have what you have, or could have. Sure we have each other and the rest of the team but for me it's not enough. I thought it was the same with you."

"Well it's not. So if you excuse me I'd like to eat breakfast before the next attack on the city." With that Jack left Z standing by the replicater.

As Z watched him leave she decided that if Jack wasn't going to listen to reason, then she'd have to take action herself.

* * *

_**Two Days Later**_

**_Blue Bay Harbor_**

A young female sat in front of the fireplace and taped up a medium sized brown box. She looked up at the grandfather clock and brushed off her hands. "Nana I have to go or I'll be late for class."

Julia looked up at the clock and took off her glasses. "Time sure goes fast when you're having fun." Julia smiled over at her granddaughter.

Fiona inwardly thought, _'She finds packing fun?'_ as she stood up. She couldn't help but smile at her grandmother. "I promise that as soon as class finishes I'll come straight back to finish this off."

"Sure dear. Have fun with your class." Julia watched Fiona pick up her gym bag. "Are you not changing before you go?"

"Erm, no. I'm gonna change once I get there. I'll see you later."

"Where is your class?"

"On the other side of town." Fiona answered while waving her hand in the general direction. Her grandmother was a very inquisitive and she hated lying to her about what her classes really were. "C-ya."

Just as Fiona reached the front door she heard Julia again. "Could you bring me my mail please? It's on the table in the kitchen."

Fiona felt like stamping her feet. She was never going to get out of there. Doing as her grandmother asked, she entered the kitchen and retrieved the mail. She filed through them as she made her way back to the living room. "Hey there's one with SPD markings on it. What did you do Nana?"

"Funny." Julia took the mail. "I thought you had somewhere to go, nosy."

"I do. After you open the SPD letter that is."

Julia shook her head as she broke the seal and opened the flap. Immediately a light beam glowed and an image of a female SPD officer appeared. "Mr. and Mrs. Samuels. My name is Cadet Elizabeth Delgado and I'm a close friend of Jack Landors. I would like to talk to you about Jack. Please don't worry. Jack is perfectly fine. He just doesn't know that I'm doing this. Please get in touch…"

Julia closed the flap. "Jack."

"Jack? Do you mean Jack as in Aunt Sarah's Jack?" When Julia didn't answer, Fiona stooped down in front of her. "Nana, are you alright?"

Julia looked up; her eyes threatening to let loose trickles of tears. "I've...we've waited so long to hear from him. It's finally going to happen."

* * *

**What is Z up to?**

**Will Jack ever change his mind?**

**And what is Fiona hiding from Julia?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of Power Rangers SPD: Lost & Found.**

AN: Well there's a little snippet on a coulple of members from Jack's family on his mother's side. There is a reason why Jack's two uncles are his mother's half brothers and you may guess who he is related to without mentioning names. Naturally his Grandmother's surname is different to any known character's (so not to make who I had in mind too obvious). More on the family in the next chapter. Let me know what you think.


	4. Secrets

Disclaimer: You know it, but I'm going to repeat it. Power Rangers don't belong to me….yada, yada, yada. Although I wish Jack did.

On to my reviewers:

**_BrandonB – _**Cool another Jack fan. There should definitely be more Jack fics. As for having a Jack/Z coupling it'll happen in my next fic. I promise. This one looks more at their brother/sister relationship.

**_Mony19 _**– Glad that you're interested in my fic. Here's your update.

**_garnetred _**– Yep you were right. You have to wait to find out. Jack's reaction will happen soon. As for Ninja Storm showing up, well… ;)

**_JediMasterKalta-74 _**–You'll find out soon why Z went behind his back and Jack's reaction to it all.

**_the real vampire _**– You'll have to continue reading to find out who Jack is related to.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

**Blue Bay Harbor**

After walking through the waterfall portal Fiona prepared herself for a lecture she knew she was going to get for being late.

"Fiona Clarke." A female voice called out. "Nice of you to finally join us. You're late."

Fiona bowed. "I know and I'm sorry Sensei. If it's any consolation, I had a family thing."

"A family thing?" The water ninja Sensei raised her eyebrows.

"A big family thing," Fiona lowered her voice. "That's why I need to quickly speak to my dad."

"Can't it wait until after class has finished."

Fiona shook her head. It probably could, but she didn't want to wait. "Not really."

The blond Sensei sighed as she looked at her class who continued to spar. "Go ahead, I guess."

"Thank you, Sensei," Fiona bowed once again and ran to find her father.

Tori shook her head at the young ninja before re-joining her students.

* * *

**New Tech City**

Z taped her fingers on her music player as she wondered if she did the right thing. Part of her felt that she might have ruined the close friendship she has with Jack by doing this little act. While on the other hand another part told her that Jack would get over what she had done once he got to know the family and realized that he did need them.

Z jumped slightly when she heard her phone ring.

She moistened her lips before answering it. "Hello?"

The video phone blinked to life and a picture of a woman Z didn't recognize appeared.

_"Hello dear. My name is Julia Samuels. You asked me to contact you about Jack."_

* * *

**Blue Bay Harbor**

"Dad, if you would just listen to me for one second."

"Fiona, expect you to turn up to your classes on time and to set an example to the other students. Being a Sensei's daughter, they expect you to abide by the rules and take your ninja training seriously."

"I am taking my ninja training seriously."

"It doesn't look like it to me. So what excuse is it this time?" Shane folded his arms across his chest.

"Ok, two things," Fiona held up one finger. "One nana is getting really inquisitive about these classes I disappear to. She's been asking a lot of questions. I doubt she'll believe the dance class excuse for long," She then held up her second finger. "And two, she received a hologram letter from SPD. That's why I was late."

"What was it about?"

"Jack Landors. A friend of his sent it, asking nana to get in contact with her." Fiona bit her lip not knowing if she should ask a question that was bugging her. In the end she pushed away her doubts and spoke up. "Why is it that I haven't heard a lot about Jack? All I know is that he's my elder cousin and works for SPD in New Tech City." When Fiona noticed that Shane looked confused about the last part, she explained how she knew. "His friend mentioned it."

Shane ran his hand over the top of his hair. "This is not the right time and place for this conversation."

"So when is the right time and where is the right place?"

Shane sighed. He knew she was right. They didn't talk about Jack enough or about Sarah, his own sister. For him it hurt too much to talk about her. He felt that he could've stopped the tragedy of loosing her at a young age. At the time, he sided with her when she decided to join SPD in New Tech City. If she had stayed in Blue Bay Harbor, she would still be alive. "We'll talk about it as a family later at home, along with your grandparents."

"Cool. I better get to class."

"You do that." Shane was about to return to his students when he thought of something. "Fiona, when is your grandmother going to get in touch with Jack's friend."

Fiona shrugged. "I guess today. She seemed pretty excited about it."

* * *

**New Tech City**

"In all honesty Mrs. Samuels, I don't know why Jack made that decision. I've never seen Jack scared of anything before, but I do believe he might feel apprehensive of getting in contact with you. I think he just needs the right a push."

_"Which you did by getting in contact with me."_

"Yes," Z nodded.

_"You must really care for Jack to be doing this for him."_

"We've known each other for years and have been through a lot with each other. He's like my brother. I would do anything for him as long as I knew it would lead his life in the right direction." Z sighed. "I want to see him happy and I think meeting his family and getting to know them would do that. I know if I were him, it'd make my whole year."

_"Since you know Jack so well, how do you propose that we do this? With what you've told me he won't willingly come here to meet us."_

"Then maybe you and your husband can come to New Tech City."

_"I would like that. I'd like to discuss it with my sons before making any decisions on when to do this."_ Julia smiled. _"I am glad you contacted us. I've wanted to see my grandson for years. The last time I saw him he was young child."_

An alarm sounded at SPD headquarters, bringing the conversation to an end. "I have to go. Duty calls."

_"Alright, Miss Delgado. I'll speak to you soon."_

"Ok, bye" Z disconnected the call before leaving her room to head to the command room.


	5. Decisions

_**Lost & Found**_

Disclaimer: You know it, but I'm going to repeat it. Power Rangers don't belong to me….yada, yada, yada. Although I wish Jack did and Shane, Sky, Hunter, Dustin... 

To my reviewers:

**_garnetred_** – I always thought that Z was the brains of that duo.

**_the real vampire_** - Here's your new update. So what dance did you do when you found out that you were right?

**_Gear's Girl_** – Thank – you. I hope you find my upcoming chapters just as interesting.

**_sye04_** – Hopefully the chapters will get longer soon. It all depends on how my muse feels and how much time I've got to write this story after work.

**_Blue Eyed Dragon Girl_** – It was a toss up of having Jack either related to Shane from NS or Aisha MMPR. Shane won because I had more ideas with a storyline involving his family. Keep a lookout for the final meeting. You're right about Sky not screaming suspicious, but I have plans for him. As for Dustin, he might pop in to say hi.

**_BrandonB_** – Shane's going to be Jack's uncle. I'm glad you mentioned Shane's character's heritage because it gives me a chance to explain a few things (I was waiting for the right moment). See authors notes below for explanation. My Z/Jack fic might be a while because I still have to complete my NS fic, Memories. I had to put it on hold because I got overwhelmed with ideas for this fic.

**_Islandgurlie12_** – You'll have to wait to find out what Z has up her sleeve. Here's the next update.

A/N: As BrandonB pointed out in his review, the character Shane wasn't exactly being portrayed as Black. For this reason I made Sarah, (Shane's sister)Shane and Porter'shalf sister (Same mum, different dad).

Jack's father is Black and his mother is half Samoan, half Black. I hope this has cleared up some things and not made you even more confused.

Ok, on with the fic.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

"Power down," Jack instructed after defeating and confining their latest criminal. As he said this, his along with his fellow teenage friends ranger suite disappeared to reveal their cadets colour trimmed uniform.

Bridge gripped the confinement card in his hand as they made their way back to their vehicles. "I thought Stench and Thresher were tough. Well when they had our gear and we didn't and we were arguing," Bridge cleared he throat as he got back on track of what he was saying. "They had nothing on this guy."

"Just means we have to step up our game. Extra training wouldn't hurt," Jack suggested. He turned to look at the rest of his team who had stopped walking and looked shocked at what he said. Even Sky's face had one of surprise. "What?"

Syd's mouth hung for a second. "Extra training?"

"I would expect Sky to say that," Bridge pointed at the Blue ranger

"I have been saying that," Sky folded his arms. "For a while now."

"Yes we know Sky," Z wanted to refer to him as a broken record, but she was more concerned with her best friend. As they continued walking, she caught up with dreadlocked red ranger. "Jack are you ok?"

"Yeah," Jack frowned before quickly smiling, "sure I am. Why do you ask?"

"Well, back then, you suggested something that would normally come out of Sky's mouth or even D.C's and lately you haven't been yourself."

"Look, Cruger and Sky are right. And I'm fine. Just got some things on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?"

Jack shook his head. "No it's ok," After answering Z, Jack lifted up his morpher and slide the switch on the side so he could communicate with base.

Z fell back to walk beside Omega, who placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Still thinking about his family?"

"Jack? Probably."

"You?"

"Definitely." Z sighed and lowered her voice. "I've got an idea on how to get them to meet. Since Jack won't go to them, I'll bring them to Jack."

"He won't like it"

"I know, but he'll forgive me once he gets to know them." Z stared after Jack. "I know he will."

* * *

**Blue Bay Harbor**

The drive home from the ninja academy was a silent one in Shane Clarke's car. Fiona knew not to ask anymore questions about her aunt and her cousin as she figured it was still a sensitive subject for Shane to talk about.

Now that she was home, it was a different matter. Since her grandmother and grandfather were there, Shane had no choice but to listen and talk about it. Especially since he told his daughter that they would talk about it later.

"Does Jack know that you spoke to this Elizabeth person?" Shane asked.

His mother shook her head before replying. "No."

"So when are you going to meet him?" Fiona practically bounced.

"Fi," Shane sighed.

"It's alright Shane." Julia looked from her son to her granddaughter. "Hopefully this weekend."

Fiona looked hopeful. "Can I go?"

"Yeah, me too?" Aiden, Shane's middle child asked.

"No way," Shane replied.

"Why not?" Both asked in unison.

Shane looked at Aiden while answering him, "You're too young," and looked at Fiona when replying to her, "Because I said so."

Fiona stood up and left the room. All the while muttering, "This is so not fair. You might as well lock me in my room."

"Aiden, maybe next time. If too many of us go, Jack may feel intimidated. But Shane, it would be a good idea if Fiona came along with us. She's close in age to Jack." Shane's step-father shrugged. "Maybe he'd be more comfortable speaking to her."

"He's right." Kapri, Shane's wife informed him. It wasn't often that she was on the same page as her in-laws. Especially when they first found out that their son was dating an alien. And not just any alien, but one related to Lothor, by marriage, and was originally hell bent on taking over the Earth. "Shane, think about if you were meeting your relatives for what feels like the first time, regardless if you'd already met them when you were a baby, not that you'd remember that," Kapri stood beside Shane, "wouldn't you want to speak to someone who was closer to your age? On your wave length."

"I guess so. But that's not the point." Shane folded his arms. "New Tech City have been suffering from alien attacks remember. I don't want her going there."

"Did you seriously just hear what you said? You don't mind your parents going, but your daughter who isn't a child anymore and can take care of herself," Kapri raised her eyebrows at the last part referring to Fiona's ninja training, "you're forbidding to go? Don't you trust that she can take care of herself and grandparents and vice-versa?"

Shane looked at his parents who looked pretty smug at Kapri's words. "You'd never have let me go when I was her age."

"Maybe," Was the simple answer his mother gave him. "She'll be fine. We'll look after her. Look how long we've put up with alien attacks, no offence Kapri, here in California. We didn't go running away scared and you didn't seem fazed by what was going on when Lothor attacked in this town, once again no offence Kapri."

Kapri held up a hand. "None taken. It's all in the past now."

Shane looked down for a few seconds. He had his thinking face on and they all knew it. Aiden took this chance to escape to his room. Just as he did, Shane looked up again. "I'll go talk to her. It doesn't mean I've changed my mind though." With that Shane left the room.

Julia shook her head. "My hard headed son." She turned to her husband beside her. "He got that from you, you know."

* * *

After debriefing with Commander Cruger, Jack retreated to his room for five minutes before meeting with his team mates for training. Sitting down on his bed, Jack reached forward and picked up the file that rested on his bedside table. Opening it up, he looked at the picture of his mother.

"I guess you think I'm being hard headed. Part of me wants to get in contact, but another part is…I guess scared. Hmmpf, listen to me. I'm red ranger. A leader. I fight evil on a daily basis and I can't handle this?" Jack flicked to the next page which featured a picture of his father. "What do you think Dad? Am I being selfish? D.C told Mom's family and your family that I am alive and well and yet I can't give them the satisfaction of seeing me in person or over the vidphone."

Rubbing his eyes, Jack flicked through the pages of information before closing the folder altogether.

"I have family here, that's got to be enough for me, right?" He asked himself. He was about to get up and go to training when the alarm sounded.

"**Ranger's report to the command room immediately."**

* * *

As Jack spoke to the memory of his parents, Fiona laid down on her bed with her TV on, while listening to music on her earphones. She didn't notice as her bedroom door opened and only looked up when she felt her bed sink slightly on one side.

Shane reached out and removed her earphones. "I used to do that. Watch TV and listen to music at the same time. Gave me a headache after a while." Shane glanced at the Tv to look at the live show. "You don't normally watch kick boxing."

"I was looking out for Alex in the crowd. Oh yeah, he's coming round later."

Shane sighed "Fi, I know you're upset about this whole thing."

"I'm fine."

"If your fine, could you at least look at me when you're talking to me Fiona?" When Fiona looked at him, Shane continued. "Thank-you."

"Dad, why don't you want me to go and see him? I'm not a little kid anymore. You know I can take care of myself, you made sure of that along with Mom and Tori. This country has dealt with evil alien attacks lots of times and when you were my age you had Lothor to deal with, remember?"

"Remember, how could I forget," Shane thought for a second. "Wait a minute. Were you listening to our conversation downstairs after you left?"

"Maybe."

"You are right, you can take care of yourself and I know that." Shane smirked. "And according to your mother and grandfather, it would be better for Jack to talk with someone close to his age. So, because of that and that reson alone, I'm letting you go." He held up a hand to stop his daughters early celabration. "You being able to take of yourself won't stop me from being protective over you. Even if your brothers were your age and attended the school I'd be protective over them too. So I want updates. Call when you arrive there and when you leave to come back home. Also, home rules apply out there in New Tech City. Ok? "

Fiona's eyes widened. "No way."

"What do you mean no way? The rules are fair."

"No Dad, I mean I know Dad. It's just…look." Fiona pointed towards the TV and re-round what was being viewed.

As the winner began of the match began to celebrate his victory, he disappeared in a shimmer of yellow light. Some people began to panic thinking it could be an attack about to happen and ran while others looked on in astonishment. Officials tried to calm everyone down and evacuate the gym.

"No way." Shane whispered in disbelief.

Fiona jumped off the bed and pulled Shane with her. "Come on, let's get down there. Alex is there."

* * *

Jack ran into the command room, noticing he was the last ranger to arrive. "What have we got?"

"A disappearance in Blue Bay Harbor. Take a look at this." Crugger nodded to Kat who replayed a recording of what happened.

When the recording stopped, Sky stepped forward. "Gruumm, Sir?"

Crugger growled before speaking. "Possibly. That's what we need you to find out."

Kat looked down at the console in front of her. Gruumm's fight against Earth's defenses was one thing, but when it came to kidnapping or hurting innocent civilians it was a whole different matter.

* * *

AN: I know I have been concentrating alot on Jack's relatives (sorry to those who want more Jack). I just want to introduce the readers to what the familyare like. Don't worry, Jack will feature more soon


	6. Mischief

Disclaimer: You know it, but I'm going to repeat it. Power Rangers don't belong to me….yada, yada, yada. Although I wish Jack did and Shane, Sky, Hunter, Dustin... 

To my reviewers:

**_Blue Eyed Dragon Girl_** – You meant his cousin right? He might or he might not. You'll just have to read on to find out what happens next.

**_RagDoll1039_** - Thanks for your review. I'm glad you appreciated the background on Jack's family/relatives.

**_Islandgurlie12_** – I can't wait to get those chapters up. Hopefully it'll be soon.

**_crimsongirl17_** – You'll find out pretty soon if he bumps into anyone. And into who, if he does.

**_the real vampire_** – Here's your update. Jack is Shane's nephew. So Shane's kids are Jack's cousins. Did anyone witness your happy dance?

**_garnetred_** - Hmm Jack and Shane meeting would be interesting. Since in some way they are a bit similar, in the sense that both had problems being a leader to begin with.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Shane and Fiona exited the formers car and looked at the crowd that had accumulated in the area.

Fiona tried to look over people's shoulders, "Dad, how are we going to get to Alex? There are so many people and loads of police officers."

"I guess we'll have to wait."

"Wait? Dad, she's in there on her own." Fiona folded her arms. "If you were her and you just saw that guy disappear, would you want to be alone? Come on Dad, she's my friend and your student."

"Alright. I know you're right." Shane tried to think how to get on the other side of the crowd barrier.

"Why don't we call Mom? She can get us in."

"You can get us in."

"Dad, you know I don't want to use my alien powers."

Shane sighed, "Come on; let's see if we can find a weak point."

* * *

Sky looked over the notes he had collected from various witnesses who were seated in different points of the gym. Sighing, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Everyone was telling him the same thing and he wasn't anywhere closer to finding out who took the competitor and why. He hoped Bridge was having success in getting clues from inside.

Sky looked around. Most of the witnesses had left to go home but unfortunately the crowd outside the barrier didn't have the same idea.

As Sky was trying to figure out what the crowd's fascination with hovering around the scene was, he heard a rustle from behind.

He looked behind him, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Only trees and bushes. Putting it down to the wind brushing against the tree leaves he began to walk away.

* * *

"Ok, Dad, he's going."

"Can you see Alex?"

Fiona squinted. "I can't see her yet."

"Ok. Let's go down," Shane decided.

Just as Fiona reached the bottom of the tree, a voice called out, halting her. Shane stayed up in the tree at his daughters look. She had been trained and he trusted that she could handle herself.

"This is area is closed off. Investigators and witnesses are the only ones allowed here."

"Sorry officer. I was just looking for my friend. She was here when it happened."

"Well, I'm sure when she has finished being interviewed she will come and find you in the designated area."

"But she's not with friends or family. Someone she knows should be with her."

"I understand that you're worried, but you can't be here. If you would just wait behind the barriers, I sure your friend will be finished soon."

Fiona huffed. She wasn't getting anywhere with this guys. "Fine," She pointed towards an easier route. "Erm, can I go this way? I really don't feel like climbing up trees again."

"Ok then," Sky watched as she left and shook his head. He didn't believe her story but thought he should go along with it to get her to co-operate. He was about to continue his job when he saw Fiona run off in a different direction. "Hey. Stop."

* * *

Shane had watched the whole exchange. Part of him wanted to jump down and stand by his daughter's side, but the other part knew that she would think that her own father didn't trust her to handle things herself. When he saw Fiona walking away towards the barrier where other people and reporters were waiting, he jumped down and headed there to meet her. If he had stayed longer he would have seen something he was quite used to in his house. One of his children disobeying orders.

* * *

"Alex." Fiona ran up to the familiar face and hugged her.

"Fi, oh my God. Did you watch it on TV? He just disappeared," Alexandra, Fiona's friend and fellow student at the academy snapped her fingers. "Just like that. Talk about beam me up."

Sky finally caught up with the teen and held her arm. "I believe I told you to wait behind the barrier."

"Yeah I know, but I saw my friend," Fiona looked at her arm. "If I can get my arm back, I'll gladly be on my way."

Sky stood face to face with Fiona and glared at her which she mirrored back. Sky only broke the glare when someone placed their hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright Sky?" Jack asked concerned.

"Nothing I can't handle." Sky replied. "I was just telling this…" he took a deep breath as he chose his next words carefully, "young woman that she needs to go behind the barrier and wait for her friend to finish being interviewed."

"I am finished. They said that I can go now." Alex answered.

"Ok then. I suggest you go home and try to relax," Jack looked from Alex to Fiona who had resumed looking at Sky, "both of you. We'll get to the bottom of the disappearance once we've collected all of our evidence." The red ranger smiled as Alex pulled her friend away towards the crowd on on-lookers.

Sky turned to his teammate. "Jack I could've handled her."

"Yeah I know, but I need you to focus on this task. She's gone now," Jack's last words were a mere whisper as he watched two girls meet someone in the crowd. "I've seen that man before." Sky had already left Jack's side, so he didn't hear what Jack had to say. Jack searched his memories, trying to find where he'd seen the girl's companion. He didn't have to think that far back when realization dawned on him. He pictured the file he had been looking through in his room and the images he flicked through on each page. The one of his mother and brothers stuck in his mind. "It can't be. Shane?"

* * *

AN: Sorry I haven't put up a chapter in ages. I've now completed my college course, so no more classes for me. Which means regular chapters (work permitting). I hope you're all still reading this. Give us a shout to let me know that I haven't lost my readers.


	7. Information

_AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Here's your next installment._

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

"You're dismissed," Cruger concluded after his debriefing report from the rangers and Kat. As the cadets began to leave, the Commander called Jack back.

"Yes Sir?" Jack stood in front of his commanding officer with his hands behind his back.

"Cadet Landors, I understand that you came to the decision of not contacting your family."

Jack sighed. "Who told..."

"Who told me is not relevant. If you had contacted them, this would be a lot easier for me to say and for them to understand if you were to tell them."

Jack frowned. "You've lost me, Sir."

Cruger looked around the room and ordered all personnel to leave for a while and continue their duties elsewhere. When the room was empty save for Jack and himself, he led the red ranger to the console in the middle of the room. After activating the holographic view screen in the centre he turned to Jack. "I'm sorry to say that I haven't revealed all there is to know about your relatives. I kept this from you because it was up to the ones who know about this to tell you. You see, this must be kept secret from the rest of the world. Only the commanders of SPD know about this because, we all have one goal. And that is the safety of all inhabitants of this world." After pressing a few buttons on the console, he commanded the computer to play the video.

An image of a Ninja appeared, fully uniformed and with its face covered.

Jack smiled. "Looks like someone from a martial arts movie."

"I assure you this is no movie. This is an example of a ninja. Around the world in secret locations there are ninja's. All trained for one purpose. The protection of this world."

"Are you saying that my relatives are Ninja's? That actually sounds cool."

Cruger continued. "Not all of them are. Only a select few," Commander Cruger brought up a new image. The ninja's uniform disappeared to be replaced by a red suit and helmet. After this, five more suited figures appeared."

"They look like rangers. Hey, we don't have crimson or two versions of blue rangers. But those two do have phat helmets." Jack said as he pointed at the Bradley brother's images.

Cruger felt like rolling his eyes. "Indeed they are. Six ninja's were called upon to protect the world when an evil space ninja named Lothor and his army decided to attack and try to take over the Earth." Cruger pressed a button to select the red ranger. "The red wind ranger and leader of the ninja rangers. Also known as Shane Clarke."

Jack's smiling face was replaced with a look of shock. "Shane Clarke? As in mother's brother? My uncle? He was a power ranger?"

"Yes. He led the other rangers and as a team they successfully defeated Lothor, just like you will all one day defeat Grumm. After hanging up his helmet, Shane became a teacher at the wind ninja academy and later became head Sensei when his mentor retired. Well, partially retired." Cruger had to smile. That's how he saw his future. Never wanting to give up his life with SPD. He discretely pressed another button on his console.

Both were silent for a while as Jack absorbed the information.

"I saw him today, at the crime scene with two teenagers. One of them was a witness to the disappearance while the other one," Jack laughed, "was giving Sky a headache." He stopped laughing. "You said that you wanted me to tell them something. That they would understand if it came from me."

"Yes I did. As I told you during debriefing, while you were out there we've had a report of disappearances from other worlds. Since establishing that successful competitors are the ones disappearing, it got me thinking about the ninja academies."

"They could be next."

"Exactly. They need to be warned. I expect that the academies will not want to back down." Cruger sighed. "If they heard it from you, they may listen."

"But they don't know about me." Jack paused when the door opened.

"They don't know what you look like, but they know you work for SPD." The newcomer said.

"Z, what are you doing here?"

Z held up her communicator as Cruger explained. "I contacted her. I want her to go with you. I thought that they may listen to her also."

"Why?"

"Because I've spoken to them." Z explained.


	8. Hello

Chapter Eight

Jack shook his head for what seemed like the umpteenth time to his friend Z Delgado as he drove to Blue Bay Harbor.

"Jack, I said I was sorry. I just wanted to help."

"Helping would've been letting me deal with it on my own."

"But it seemed like the way you were dealing with it would be a big mistake."

A look of anger appeared on Jack's face. It was very rare for Jack to display that emotion towards Z. "Since when do you manage which way my life turns?"

Z looked slightly taken a back by this comment. "I thought we were family. We helped each other out," she huffed and made a decision. "You know what? From now on, you're on you own. I won't help at all, unless it's S.P.D business."

Jack sighed. "Z, I just wish you discussed what you were going to do with me first."

"You clearly weren't going to change your mind on your own. And even if I discussed my plan with you, you would've tried to stop me." Z paused for a little bit before continuing. "From my experience with your grandmother, you have a really nice family and they really want to meet you."

A slight smile appeared on Jack's face as he thought that maybe his friend did the right thing after all. He pulled up in front of the house of Shane Clarke. "This is it. I hope he listens."

"I'm sure he will." Z opened the SPD Jeep's door as did Jack and followed her friend and partner in crime fighting to the front door. She watched as Jack hovered his hand close to the door bell. The yellow ranger placed a comforting hand on her leaders shoulder.

Jack let out a sigh and pressed the button. He quickly straightened out his uniform before the door opened. He smiled at the young boy on the other side. "Hi, we're from S.P.D." Jack was just about to show his ID when the boy turned his head to address someone in the house.

"Fiona, they've finally come to take you away." The boy laughed before being pulled away by his sister.

A new face appeared at the door. Fiona gasped when she recognized Jack from the crime scene. "Oh man, look I didn't mean to get on the wrong side of your friend the other day."

Jack relaxed a bit. "We're not here about that. I'm…we're looking for Shane Clark." He revealed his ID as did Z. "I'm Cadet Landors and this is Cadet…"

"Landors? As in Jack Landors?" Fiona gripped the door handle tightly. She had expected to meet her cousin sometime soon, but she didn't think he would be the one to make the first move. "I didn't think you'd…I mean you're," Fiona stuttered. Finally she was able to string a sentence together. "You wanted to see my dad? He's at work, but you can come in and wait or talk."

Jack tensed when Fiona mentioned that Shane was her father. He couldn't understand it. He could battle Grumm's alien army but couldn't handle meeting his own relatives. He cleared his throat. "Actually, it's really important. We'll just head down there and see him then."

"No. I mean…he's really busy and he gets grouchy when people turn up unexpectedly and disturb him." Fiona was surprised that she made up the so quickly. "How about I call ahead and see if he can meet you when work has calmed down a bit?"

"I can't emphasis how important this is. We have to talk to him a.s.a.p." Jack quietened his voice. "Look, I know he teaches in a secret ninja academy and I that you're a student there."

"What do you mean?"

Jack continued, "I also know you're putting on an act right now and that you're lying. Miss Clarke," It sounded weird to him, calling his newfound relative by her surname. "your father and others in that school could be in danger and I need to warn them. We can't wait for him to free up part of his schedule to talk to him."

Jack and Z turned to leave.

"Danger? What do you mean in danger? I'm coming with you. You won't be able to get close to him without me." Fiona closed her front door and followed Jack and Z to their car.

* * *

Aiden sat by his bedroom window and witnessed his sister climb into the SPD car and watched as it disappeared. 'Where is she going?' he thought to himself. He was about to exit his room when his little brother blocked his way. "Hey dude, if mom asks, tell her I've gone out."

"Where?" James asked.

"To the mall."

"Why?"

"Look just tell her I've gone out and stop bothering me." Aiden pushed past James, ran down the stairs and headed to the garage. As soon as he closed the door he disappeared in a flash.

It didn't take long for the garage door to open again and James to step through. He looked around the room, only to find it empty.

* * *

Conversation during the car ride to the academy was kept to a minimum. Mostly due to the cousins not knowing what to say to each other.

Fiona had already asked the question about the so called upcoming danger and she was still in the dark.

Z looked down at her finger nails for what felt like the hundredth time. She was desperate for someone to talk. She sighed and decided to step up to the plate. "So Miss Clarke…can I call you Fiona?"

"Please do."

"Ok, Fiona, what made you decide to become a ninja? It's gotta be tough with school plus having a social life."

"It was a first, but I got over it." Fiona smiled to herself. "I guess you can say I joined to be closer to my father. To have something in common with him. My brothers take after him with being extreme sports fanatics plus they've got the whole being part of the male gender thing going on."

Z laughed. "Well it's nice that you've got something you can share with your father. I wish I had that."

"You're not close to your father?" Z fell silent for a little bit before Fiona spoke up again. "What's wrong? Is it something I said?"

"It's nothing major. I was just thinking about something and to answer your question, I'm not close to my father."

Conversation stopped again when Jack stopped the car. "Ok then, let's go." He jumped out and waited for his female companions to join him.

Fiona frowned as she walked behind Jack. She found it disturbing that he knew exactly where to drive to. Especially when the location was supposed to be a secret. "How did you know about the academy and it's location?"

"Don't worry, only a few high up commanders, Z and I know of this place. We were only told on a need to know basis and the fact that your father probably wouldn't listen to anyone else."

"What makes them think he'll listen to you two?"

Jack glanced at his younger cousin. "They don't know for definite that he will. But for his students, fellow teachers and his sake we hope he will."

It didn't take them long to find the waterfall. Jack stopped and held his hand out ahead of him. "Go ahead."

"Go ahead? I thought you knew how to get in."

"We were kind of hoping there would be some sort of guard here. You know, someone who would let us in." At Fiona's look, Z changed her story. "Ok, we thought you or your mother would get us in."

"You didn't even ask me to come along."

"I know. But I also had a feeling you would anyway. Family protect family right? And in a way you're all family here, like we are at SPD."

Fiona nodded. As she did, she felt slight breeze hit her body, as did Jack and Z. As soon as they felt it, it disappeared.

"Ok, did you both feel that?" Jack asked. Z nodded as Fiona looked around. "What?"

"Wait for it," Fiona answered.

Streaks of blurs whipped around them before landing in front of the water. Four ninja students stood tall in front of Fiona and the SPD officers. Jack looked over the uniform being worn and took note of the strip of colours. Red, yellow, blue and green. Three of the ninja's took up a fighting stance.

Z followed suit, thinking they were going to attack any second. "Where did they come from?"

Jack held out his hand in front of Z, signalling her to stand down, which she obeyed. As she did, one of the ninja's stepped forward.

"Password."

Fiona walked towards the ninja and whispered it into his ear so that Jack and Z wouldn't hear. She also gave the ninja a message.

The ninja nodded to the other students before they all disappeared into the waterfall in a blur.

Z pointed towards the waterfall. "Ok, did they just fly or what?"

"Or what," Jack replied. He turned to his cousin. "Shall we?"

"No," Fiona said. "You can't enter. My dad will come. I told them to get him. You may know about us, but I still can't let you in or show you how."

Jack folded his arms. "But we just saw them go through the waterfall."

"There's more to it then that." Fiona looked towards the waterfall as three figures walked out.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Shane's middle son was watching from behind a tree. He loved the fact that he inherited his mother's powers.

* * *

Shane walked towards his daughter. "Fi, what's going on? Why did you bring these people here? You know full well what the rules are."

Before Fiona could reply, Jack answered. "It was us. I mean I brought her here without her help and I lead the way to the waterfall. I know everything…Sir."

"And you are?" Tori asked.

Jack held out his ID card, as did Z. "We're from SPD. This is Cadet Delgado and I'm," Jack took a deep breath as he imagined the reaction he thought Shane would have. He held his head up high and strong as he finished, "Cadet Landors."

Shane's body shook slightly as he took in the officer's name. As Dustin began to address the SPD officer's, Shane looked from Jack to his daughter, as if needing confirmation.

Fiona held her thumbs on the edge of her trouser pockets and nodded to her father as if she had read his mind.

Shane looked back towards Jack. He had to admit, he saw his sister's eyes looking back.

He snapped out of it when he heard Dustin talking about the possible upcoming danger.

Dustin unfolded his arms. "Are you telling me that this academy is the next target?"

"There is a chance it could," Z replied. "It would be safer for you and your students if you closed the academy, until the threat is over."

Dustin looked to the female water sensei beside him. "What do you think Tori?"

"You know as well as I do that our students would never back down from a potential threat and that they would keep on training, so that they are ready to take on whatever may approach them."

"Agreed," Shane voiced. "Dustin, go and inform Cam. Tell him about what we've just heard and tell him to warn the other academies. Tori call Hunter and tell him to cancel the Wind against Thunder dual. I'll address the students and let them know about this. I'll give them the option of leaving or staying. The decision is theirs and I can't force it," As soon as the order was given, Tori and Dustin headed back to the academy. He turned to his daughter. "You on the other hand."

"Don't even go there."

"Fiona."

"Sensei we're not at home and at this moment you are not Dad. I should get the same option as the others and I choose to stay." Fiona saw the worry on her father's face. "Like Jack said. At SPD they protect each other, just like we do." Fiona walked through the waterfall portal, ignoring what else her father wanted to say.

All of a sudden Z felt very uncomfortable. Slowly she began to walk away, leaving Shane and Jack alone.

Jack cleared his throat. "Wow, erm your daughter sounds like a very strong person."

"Unfortunately in this case, she is." Silence fell again before Shane spoke again. "How did you know to find this place? Looks like we may need to find a new location."

"Don't worry, Sir. As I told Miss Clarke, my fellow cadet and I were told on a need to know basis. Our commander and a few higher up commanders are the only ones who know of these places. Your academies and SPD have something in common. We both strive to keep this world protected from those who wish to threaten it. The head Sensei of this place before you and many others of other academies came together with SPD."

"That much I know. But why didn't your commanders come themselves? Instead they revealed the secret to you and your colleague."

"They thought you wouldn't listen to them."

"And that I'll listen to you, because we're related."

"Yep, that's it." Jack nodded. He then looked down and finished in a whisper, "Because we're related." He looked back up. "I better go and report back to my commander. I don't think he'll be too happy that you're not going to close down. But please still consider it, Sir."

"I'll keep it in mind," Shane answered. Jack was about to walk away when Shane called him back. "Hey. Look I know our meeting today could've happened at a better time, but I'm glad it happened."

"Me too, Sir."

"How about another meeting sometime? You can meet the rest of the family."

"Maybe, but not right now. I just don't feel…"

"Ready yet?"

"Yes."

"I can understand that. I hope you change your mind soon. I know for a fact, that my mother…your grandmother will drag you by you ear from your home to meet everyone else."

"That would be a picture." Jack laughed. "I better go. Thanks for listening to us Sir."

"Please. Enough with the sir. Call me Shane." Shane held out his hand which Jack took. "And whenever you're ready, hopefully Shane will then turn into Uncle Shane."

Jack shook his hand. "I'll see you soon, Shane."


End file.
